Episode 1: Back to the Future
Back to the Future is the first episode of Universal Team Member Adventures. Plot Late for work, Joseph Barnes noticed something amiss in Springfield, U.S.A. He informed Benjamin O'Toole to investigate suspicious activity of a man fitting the description of Doc Brown. Upon investigation, O'Toole saw Doc kidnap Homer, throw him into the abandoned Krusty Burger (which had been closed for maintenance) and presumably assault him, in the name of getting the Back to the Future Ride back into the parks. O'Toole reported back to Barnes that Doc had also kidnapped the rest of the Simpson family, as well as Herschel "Krusty the Clown" Krustofski, and defaced most of the attractions in Springfield, U.S.A., with the graffito-tag, saying "BTTF FOREVER!". Barnes came to meet O'Toole to apprehend Doc, only to discover that he was actually Biff in disguise, who had sworn vengeance on the Simpson family after the Back to the Future Ride had been replaced. The real Doc Brown arrived in his Delorean to try and stop Biff, but to no avail, Biff had already gone back to 2007, to stop the ride from closing. Barnes, O'Toole, and Doc vowed to stop Biff, and so, after showing them how characters can leave their media, Doc presented Barnes a camera-recorder which can trap Biff, and the three traveled back in time to save the Simpsons Ride. In 2007, Doc, Barnes, and O'Toole manage to apprehend Biff and prevent the Universal Studios executives from signing the contract keeping the Back to the Future Ride. While O'Toole and Barnes discuss how to operate the camera-recorder, Biff escapes Barnes' clutches and decides to go back in time to before Universal Studios even opened. The trio follow him, and realise his plans are to make the theme park exclusively about Back To The Future, putting dozens of characters out of a job. After an elaborate car chase, Biff ends up crashing in a pile of manure. Barnes pulls out the camera-recorder and sucks Biff inside, along with his Delorean. They decide to go back to the present to see if everything's as it was. It seems to be at first glance, but upon further inspection, the park seems a lot less busier, with a lot more flimsily built attractions. O'Toole is skeptical, but decides something went wrong when he sees Barnes come out with a bottle of Pepsi Perfect. Doc tells Barnes and O'Toole that something went wrong, either in 2007 or in 1962 and that they need to go back to both times and fix whatever went wrong. After realising the biggest change Biff made was in 2007, Doc set the Delorean's destination to there so as to find out what the team could do. While Doc refueled the Delorean, Barnes apprehended Biff before he could give the contract to keep Back to the Future: The Ride, and mailed the unaltered contract to the heads of Universal, to bring back The Simpsons Ride and bring everything back to normal. In the present day of 2015, Doc congratulated Barnes and O'Toole and moved in next door to them, assuming the role of their mentor and teacher to assist them whenever they needed in future missions. Category:Episodes